


PokeMechs

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack is banned from television for this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PokeMechs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dinogrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinogrrl/gifts).



Wheeljack, everyone decided, was banned from ever watching television again. While the little mech-pets he created were both cute and engaging, curling up in their recharge spheres when they needed to, he couldn't stop tinkering with them. An investigation had yielded the information that he had sat in the break room with Daniel watching a show called _Pokemon_ and then become obsessed.

It didn't matter that they all seemed to have little tricks that made them useful against the random invasions of Soundwave's cassetticons. Spike was adamant that letting Daniel have a fire-breathing mech-pet was just begging for disaster, and everyone was just waiting for one of them to explode.


End file.
